


Hands

by arenee1999



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arenee1999/pseuds/arenee1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's dreams have led him to the one place he'd hoped to never see again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hprarefest comment-fic prompt fest. Prompt: Hands

Harry paced in front of the gates to Malfoy Manor. He’d lost track of how long he had been there, while scenes from his dreams kept replaying in his head.

_Hands gripping his hair while teeth nibble on his lower lip, a lock of platinum blonde hair brushing his cheek._

Harry shivered slightly and stopped pacing. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before pushing the gates open and walking through.

_He gently bit the pad of the perfectly manicured thumb that was tracing across his lips before sucking it into his mouth. He twirled his tongue around the thumb before releasing it and looked up into stormy gray eyes._

Harry strode up the long gravel drive and stopped at the steps leading up to the door. He stared up at the house that he hadn’t seen in over 5 years, the place that frequented his nightmares for longer than he cared to think about and wondered yet again if this was a good idea.

_Pale hands gripping his hips as lips brushed gently across this thigh._

Harry climbed the steps and only hesitated for a moment as the door opened before him. He stepped in and passed through the foyer quickly, not wanting to let memories slow him; he went straight to where he knew he would find his quarry. 

_Hand slowly caressing his body, trailing fire in their wake._

Harry stepped through the door to the study and paused to stare at the man sitting behind the desk. His gaze drifted to the manicured fingers gripping the quill, his sharp intake of breath alerting the man to his presence. 

“Harry Potter. To what do I owe the… pleasure of your company?” Lucius drawled, raising his eyebrow. 

Harry noticed the slight tremor in Lucius’ hand as he lowered the quill to the desk and the almost panicked look in his eyes that was quickly hidden behind his mask of indifference. Harry quirked his lips and silently thanked Merlin for the rigorous course in body language provided during Auror training.

“I needed a question answered.”

“And what question would that be, Mr. Potter?”

He quickly crossed the room and leaned down to lightly brush his lips across Lucius’. He pulled back slightly to look into Lucius’ eyes, “That question,” Harry whispered. 

Harry moaned quietly as Lucius’ hands grabbed his waist and pulled him onto his lap before claiming his lips in a scorching kiss. 

~fin~


End file.
